forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malark Springhill
| patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1478 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = Monk | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Malark Springhill was a monk of the Order of the Long Death, as well as an assassin who served Dmitra Flass and Szass Tam during the Thayan civil war. Description Appearance Originating from the Moonsea area, Malark did not come from mulan descent like the upper class of Thay. Once he moved to Eltabbar, Malark started to shave his head and put on tattoos like a Mulan-born. He was compactly built and had a small wine-red birthmark on his chin. He didn't look overly impressive or dangerous until one noticed his graceful movements or the cool calculation in his striking green eyes. Personality Malark detested the undead , probably because of his attitude towards death. Since his decades with the Monks of the Long Death Malark believed death was a was desirable gift to all, with some more preferable than others. In his duties as an assassin, Malark believed it his duty to deliver truly good deaths, appropriate to the victim's at the proper time. Combat Malark's first weapons of choice were his own hands. At times when more was needed, he also used his enchanted oaken batons which were typically worn strapped to his thighs. They shone with a blue gleam that flowed down the shafts of polished hardwood. History Centuries before the 14 century DR, Malark and his friend won a potion of eternal youth. They had promised to both drink half but Malark cheated his friend and drank the entire draught. When his family and friends died of age, Malark tried living with the long-living races of dwarves and elves, but they too eventually died. Malark tried to clinging to causes and places until those died, too. He gave his affection for towns until they got sacked and all inhabitants massacred... The only constant in his life was... death. He came to see death as a gift. When he stumbled across one of the hidden enclaves of the Monks of the Long Death, Malark became a novice and learned all that he could. When the monastery was overrun by paladins and all the monks living there were slain, Malark managed to escape. Originating from the city of Mulmaster, Malark came with Dmitra when she moved to Eltabbar sometime before 1375 DR, and led her network of spies. During the war of the zulkirs, in 1385 DR, Szass Tam revealed to Malark why he killed Druxus Rhym and convinced the spymaster to switch sides in the conflict and work for his greater cause. From then on, Malark spread lies to lead the zulkir's armies into devastating traps. When Aoth Fezim found out about this, Malark was forced to abandon his position as "loyal" sypmaster of Dmitra Flass. Malark came to be as old as Szass Tam, older than even Thay, having lived during the times when the Red Wizards formed a rebellion against Mulhorand and Thay was founded. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *Unclean *Undead References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Monks Category:Spies Category:Members of the Monks of the Long Death Category:Inhabitants of Mulmaster Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Eltabbar Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants